Arthur Ashford
Arthur Ashford is the Lord of Ashford and head of the House that shares its name. Biography Arthur Ashford was born to Tyana and Garth Ashford in 346 AC, being the eldest of three, between him, his brother Quentyn, and his sister Selyse. His childhood was fairly normal, the siblings tight knit between each other and also with their cousin, Brandon. Though, as Arthur grew up in his household, he would gossip with his sister about talks between the maids and servants, able to put on an innocent act to coax them into telling him something interesting. As he grew up as the heir of Ashford, his father would send him off to be squired within Casterly Rock in order to strengthen ties with the wealthy Lannisters. He would not be the only one though, as he would be living under the same roof as a couple of other important figures. He would learn that crown prince Roland Baelish would be squiring alongside him, as well as the heir of Clegane’s Keep, Lothar Clegane. Whether this was known to his father or not and done with intent, he would never learn. Despite being so far away from his family, he would continually send letters to his family to keep in contact, and updated on the goings on at home. As they began their studies and befriended one another, Arthur would quickly be dragged into Roland's pranks, using his familiar skills in Espionage to coax out information that Roland would put to good use. As a child, and looking up to the older prince, he would become quite Ruthless behind the scenes throughout the years in order to continue feeding Roland the information he needed to pull off these pranks. He proved to be disastrous as a fighter, often relying on Lothar to do the heavy lifting to keep him out of trouble should he find himself at the mercy of somebody’s fury. Though he would learn to be quite Covert in his information gathering, in fear of getting caught out by an angry guard. When his education ended within Casterly Rock, he would return home on the eve of 264 AC, where he would return home to a family much more mature than how he had left it. He himself would be forced to bear the heavy weight of attending to matters of the lordship on behalf of his father, who’s health was beginning to deteriorate. For the next six years, his father would begin to build his relationships to be able to assist his son for when he would eventually become Lord, siring another sister for Arthur in 365 AC. Surprisingly, Arthur would be the last to be wed between the three siblings, growing strong alliances as they were married off to the Fossoway houses. Even after those marriages were secured, Arthur, the heir would still be unwed, and would it would take 5 years before a betrothal would be secured to Leona Tyrell, securing a relationship with their Lord Paramount. His father would die only a few months after in 269AC, leaving Arthur in a difficult situation as his wedding came into sight, and a war would break out not a year later. Thankfully, as Ashford was quite far inland they would be safe from the Ironborn Reavers, allowing him to focus on adjusting to his being a lord. He would sire three children in the next few years, Samwell, Addam, and Jayne, each one year younger than the last. He would be a slight helicopter parent, knowing of his children’s movements almost at every hour of the day as he used his skills to keep tabs on them. This focus would be disrupted as in he would hear of murmurings of unrest in the year 381 AC, and while the only real visible unrest was heard from the High Septon, he would investigate these matters further. Despite his investigations, the declaration of war would surprise even him, and the subsequent Lord Paramounts that would rise up against the King. He himself would stay within the walls at this time to protect his children as his brother Quentyn waved the Ashford banner along with his cousin Brandon. While not at the front lines, he would still be of use to the war effort as his spies would keep tabs on the enemy forces, but also some would look inward as the region was torn between loyalties. Believing that keeping loyal to the crown would be most beneficial to the region, he tried to convince other lords to maintain loyalty to the Crown, and attempting to put out any fires at home. Here, he would begin to perfect his craft, able to find out information with minimal difficult, making him quite the Expert in the game of Espionage.Sometime during the war, word reached him that his own sister had left the shelter of the household, heading off to the Citadel. Before his spies could reach her and bring her back, however, she would run away with an Ironborn, Ravos Drumm. At the end of the war in 384, he would send his firstborn son and heir to be squired at Horn Hill under the guidance of Bryan Tarly, to improve their relations. As well as this, Arthur knew that one of their daughters were of similar age, and so discussions began to marry the pair as well. In 387 Samwell would marry Alicent Tarly in the middle of his squireship, and would return home in 388 a grown man and a husband. Though his eldest was married, his daughter and son were both unwed, so in 390 AC, at the feast within King’s Landing, he hopes to show off his children to eligible suitors, as well as possibly arrange betrothals for his niece and nephew on behalf of his brother. Timeline * 346 AC: Arthur is born. * 348 AC: Quentyn is born. * 350 AC Selyse is born. * 360 AC: Arthur is sent to squire within Casterly Rock, learning the art of Espionage and how to be Covert during this time. * 360 AC: Arthur befriends Roland Arryn, and Lothar Clegane. * 364 AC: Returns home to responsibilities of running household where father is physically unable to. * 365 AC: Jeyne Ashford is born. * 366 AC: Quentyn is married to Elinor Fossoway * 370 AC: Selyse is married to Alliser Fossoway * 370 AC: Samwell is born. * 371 AC: Addam is born. * 372 AC: Jayne is born. * 380 AC: Garth Ashford dies, making Arthur lord of Ashford * 381 AC: Bryndens' Rebellion breaks out, Arthur stays home while Quentyn and Brandon march to war. * 384 AC: Bryndens' Rebellion ends, the army returns home along with Quentyn and Brandon. * 384 AC: Samwell is sent to be squired within Horn Hill. * 387 AC: Samwell is wed with Alicent Ashford. * 388 AC: Zhoe and Elia are born. * 389 AC: Damion is born. * 340 AC: Arthur leaves for Kings Landing to secure alliances along with a few marriages and betrothals. Family Tree Supporting Characters * Samwell Ashford - Firstborn Son - Cavalry General * Addam Ashford - Secondborn Son - Warrior (Swords) * Quentyn Ashford - Brother - General * Podrick - Keep Healer - Healer * Maester Harras - Keep Maester - Scholar Category:House Ashford Category:Reachman